As disclosed in McLoughlin et al., Tetrahedron, Vol. 25, pp. 5921-5940, 1969, Kobayashi et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 42, pp. 4071-4072, 1979, Gassman et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 26, No. 43, pp. 5243-5246, 1985, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,411 (McLoughlin et al.) and 4,439,617 (Sestanj et al.), it is known that perfluoroalkylaromatic compounds are apt to be useful as biologically-active compounds, surfactants, coatings, sealants, dyestuffs, alkyd-type resins, etc.; and they can be prepared in various ways.